borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drifter
How to kill a Drifter for profit and skillups. Skillup kills. I've developed a very effective way to kill drifters. Here are the key aspects of the technique. Drifters live underground and appear to be blind (makes sense) except when close up. They appear to use vibration as a means of tracking you. A drifter will take a tiny bit more than exactly 5 shots from the Monster homing missles if all 3 of each missle volley hit. Because they hide in the sand and come creeping out, they won't be hidden on stone paths, or in narrow areas. They mostly pop out of large dunes. You can use the narrower stony areas as safe camps. You can kill them with pretty much any weapon when they are at a sliver of health. So you hit them with 5 Monster truck rockets, hop out of the truck, and take them down. Since they are 10,000+ exp for a kill on foot, you can level a lower level weapon quickly. You can either use a ranged attack to finish them staying out of range, or you can wait until they jump at you, and easily blow them out of the air. You should always have a high fire rate weapon on hand if they manage to take you down. Switch to your backup "known good" weapon and get the 2nd wind. High fire rate SMG's are great for finishing in a tight situation. A high level (2.5 playthrough) Sledges shotgun is also very strong for finishing. You can blow away a nearly dead Drifter with 0 shotgun skill with Sledges when they are jumping at you. I haven't had much luck with Rocket launchers though. It helps to be able to drive the truck backwards with some skill for this technique. Some drifters will stay above ground and roam around, while often others will be underground. Typically the far away drifter will be roaming. This appears to be a lure. You start to drive towards it, and the under ground drifters pop up behind you. To avoid this. Proceed in unknown areas slowly. The Monster homing rockets will also home in on underground drifters which can be a tell to their location when hunting them. Profit. Drifters can drop some exciting loot including Pearlecent weapons and quite a bit of money. Be carefull when searching the loot, this is the time when you are most vunerable. Always make sure your truck is nearby with a full tank of nitrous so you can escape quickly in case of trouble. Always jump out of your truck before it blows up so you can kill with your known good weapon (usually high fire rate SMG) to protect your truck. So far I've farmed 1 pearlescent, and about 15 Orange weapons from Drifters while skilling up various weapons. Weapon effectiveness. SMG: High effect due to the many shots increasing the chance of critical hits. Sniper: Safe kills, but slow. Use a lightning effect weapon for increased take down ability. Shotgun: Sledges for finishing. High fire rate for solo take down. Striker Legendary class weapons are very effective. Blast Hammer legendary weapons also very effective and can kill a Drifter out right. Pistols: Depends on your aim. Repeaters: Full auto repeats can work in a similar fashion to SMG kills on drifters. Rocket Launcher: Not very effective. Mongol class weapons can be ok. Eridian: Blaster types are very effective. Critical hits are easy to get because the Eridian projectiles seem to have a large impact area. The Eridian Lightning seems to home in on critical areas as well. Lead the target a little with a slow projectile blaster Eridian weapon. For outright kills with Eridian, multiple Eridian weapons are needed to keep ammo regen going. Eridian weapons do damage to any part of a drifter's body crits are not neccessary, but helpful. Combat Rifles: Very effective. A high fire rate high accuracy weapon can take out a full health drifter without much trouble. ZoeyMithra 07:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap, these things HURT. Are there actually any other viable tactics to kill them other than stay so far away they don't run after you? If I get in its huge range, I get massacred. Scoring critical hits on it sometimes, but not exactly sure where the weak point is. DO NOT GET OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE. These things move WAAAAAAAAAY too fast and have been killing me in one hit with their claws. Also, a quest on T-Bone junction's bounty board just opened up for me stating that there's a boss one who is considerably larger (like queen tarantella was to spiderants). This thing is going to be MASSIVE. :I found that quest AFTER I killed it, so I have to do it all over again. It's not that difficult, although it is considerably harder than normal ones. :Off topic - does anyone know where the "Invincible" guy or whatever that drops great loot is? Just finished the DLC and I want to hunt him now... Beetle179 02:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Replied on your talk.--Nagamarky Don't get out of your vehicle and you should stand a chance. Racer's aren't very good as the rocket usually misses. The Lancer is O.K because the turret on the front can do some damage and the laser turret works will with a human in it but not really the auto aim becuase it will fire through it's legs unless it crouches down, and when it does hit it it can do some damage. I find the Monster is the best for fighting drifters. What you do is lock on and don't look back. I find that locking onto a drifter and then just driving round in wide circles letting the auto aim do its work killes them with the most minimal damage to you. I hope this helps. Little Sugna Actually, by my experience, by far the easiest and fastest way to kill a drifter is to simply run straight at it, and when you're almost right under it just open up with a fast firing Anarchy smg. The "secret" is that shooting out a crit spot (which is ridiculously easy with an anarchy) will interrupt their attack, even if they're already airborne doing their jump attack. And while they're reeling from the blow, you've already put out another eye, and so on. I've killed dozens after dozens of drifters this way, it only takes a few seconds to kill one, and if you're fast enough you can take on two or three drifters at once with little difficulty. Note that the Anarchy is key here, with a normal smg or machine gun you might not hit the crit spots fast enough. Indeed the best defense is a good offense, in this case. ~~Palantyre~~ Crits His eyes are on his head, what you need to shoot seem to be his glowing areas. The breasts and the butt. With a Cyclops, this isn't too hard if he's far away and not coming at you. Otherwise get under him and unload something that shoots fast and does extra crit damage. Shooting the body does practicaly nothing so it's either attacking from below or from far away.~~ All the glowing spots are eyes, I suspect. Like some spiders, they have lots of small eyes up above and a few bigger ones below. And the eyes aren't the only weak point - if they ever turn around, you can see that their abdomen sticks up in the air just like a spiderant, and guess what? It's as weak as a spiderant's is as well.WodashGSJ 12:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Weaknesses Not weak to Incendiary. My Hellfire had little effect beyond its basic damage. Fast-firing, hard-hitting shotguns and machine guns are very effective, such as my Terrible Matador @211x12 and Atlas Orge with x3 Exp. As noted, they behave just like Spiderants. If hit hard they get stunned and just mill about. A Drifter snuck up and hit me from behind while I was looting his buddy I had just killed. He was standing over me when I cut loose with my Matador and he just stood there as I got several crits and then his abdomen exploded in a brown mist and he collapsed on me. MeMadeIt 12:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Shock is boss against these assholes, even still you're better off aiming for it's critcals than unloading on it with a good shock weapon. A Lilth with 5/5 Hit & Run and Radiance can almost outright kill a Drifter. Furthermore it's the only thing that can cause DoT on Drifters. ECWGrizwald 04:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) A Siren with an Anarchy SMG at close range will kill one as the bullets tend to hit their weakpoints causing criticals and their health to deplete rapidly. Avoid getting too close in their range that you go down in 2-3 hits. Also if you prefer vehicles, a Racer with a Rocket Launcher is also just as effective from long distances. Omegaxgp 15:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I have also found that when using shock weapons, there is marginally no difference, but with the siren's Radiance skill, the DoT is massive, in upwards of 1000-1500 a second TEHeliteK3V1N 14:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Running over a Drifter I'm fairly sure this isn't impossible, just very unlikely. I've had Drifters die as I drove under them before, but it seems the only place you can hit them is the body, and their usual walking posture means you're not all that likely to hit it unless you catch them in their idle "rawr" animation, firing, or jumping. 11:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Same XP on foot and inside a vehicle? I'm on level 57 on playthrough 2.5. The Drifters are lv 53 and every kill gives me 1539 xp regardless if I'm inside the vehicle or if I get out of it. Any ideas? Weapon drops...? When i kill drifters, i get lots of money and ammo along with two or three guns and maybe a shield or grenade mod. But i'm curious as to why i get almost exclusively rocket launchers and shotguns out of drifters in terms of weapons. Does anyone have any idea as to why this is? For me, specific weapon types dropping from a corresponding enemy type is the most prevelant in drifters, but i'm noticing it in other enemy types as well. --Ironvirus33916 (talk) 22:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Do you play with Brick, perchance? Weapon drops seem to correspond more or less with the character you're playing. 22:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : For some reason, Drifters use the Badass Bully loot pool. You'll also find machine guns from them. Dämmerung 01:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I did notice i'd get machine guns every now and again. I didn't know about loot pools! I've only got one character as of now, so i'm still learning. --Ironvirus33916 (talk) 21:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 We need more information than just " Drifters are also in the Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt DLC". [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 18:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC)